


Aliens Made Us Do It (Or They Didn't)

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这不在Hikaru Sulu的工作范围内。真的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens Made Us Do It (Or They Didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> 爬古早kinkmeme看见个很ry的梗。脑子一抽就写了。外力强迫dub-con警告。Sulu年龄用了演员的。  
> 作者有病不想吃药，别跟她一般见识。

这事第一次发生的时候，他们两个人谁都没留下任何记忆。  
  
Sulu摇晃着脑袋从地上爬起来，试图让自己昏昏沉沉的大脑尽快恢复正常工作。“真奇怪，”他嘟囔着自言自语，抬手看了眼通讯仪上的时间显示，“那鬼玩意儿喷的孢子似的东西到底是怎么回事？莫名其妙晕了两个小时不应该让我爽到好像……”然后他看见了自己的着装状态，咔一声卡了壳。  
  
Kirk在他身边呻吟一声。“根据我屁股痛得要死的方式来判断，”他干巴巴地说，“我很自信你有确确实实地爽过一把。”  
  
他揉着腰毫无优雅可言地爬起身，然后看见他的舵手惊恐万分瞪着自己身上五颜六色痕迹的眼神。“哦别那样，”他挥挥手，“不是你的错。”顿了一顿，他耸耸肩比划着自己肚皮上已经半凝的可疑液体补充道，“而且我应该也有爽到。真可惜，我什么也不记得了。”  
  
Sulu在申请自我监禁的报告被打回去之后躲了Kirk整整一个星期，直到被Kirk威胁他再不恢复正常就要闯进他的舱房再来一次好抹掉他的羞耻反应。  
  
亚洲人有的时候真的不知道他们的舰长脑子里的逻辑线究竟是怎么搭的。实体化的话一定像是被猫玩过的毛线团。  
  
  
  
第二次他们俩都被一种当地土著灌下去的奇怪食物搞得high到卫星一样高。比起什么也不记得的状况算是略有进步，可惜好得有限。Sulu能隐隐约约记起包裹住自己的灼人热度和一双近距离下蓝得惊心动魄的眼睛，但也仅止于此。他捂着脸思考是不是一头撞死比较好的时候Kirk已经迅速穿戴整齐拍拍他的肩，“还是不是你的错。而且这回我确信我也有爽到。”  
  
事情不该是这样的，Sulu有点绝望地想。  
  
Sulu花了接下去的三天时间来思考自己究竟上辈子做了什么，然后在Kirk叉着腰怒气冲冲堵住他房门的时候老老实实地把自己的执勤时间调整回正常。  
  
  
  
第三次的时候Kirk的屁股终于安然无恙了一回，因为虽然Oyn人身上的气味让他们两个都硬到发痛，但是他们被关的地方中间隔了一堵结结实实的透明墙。不，Sulu更愿意想象主要的原因是他们两个虽然被迫精虫上脑但是好歹还是清醒的。  
  
然后Kirk在坐立不安了一个小时后举高双手喊了声“Fuck it”，转身背对他解开了裤子。  
  
好吧，什么都干过了之后在对方的存在下打个手枪也确实不算是什么事了。对吧？  
  
Sulu吞了口口水靠着那面墙坐下，把手伸进自己的裤子，听着后面传来的细小喘息声迅速把自己带到欲望的尽头。  
  
他脑海里的金色人影冲他展开一个灿烂的笑。  
  
  
  
第四次发生在许久之后，在Sulu几乎已经开始想庆祝这个宇宙终于放过他的时候。他在每一个最安全最舒适最悠闲的任务中保持着毫不间断的最高警戒，绝不靠近任何一种可疑的殖民者可疑的土著可疑的动物可疑的植物可疑的真菌可疑的石头沼泽建筑河流，如果没被Kirk大笑着驳回的话他一定还会坚持穿上整套防护服以隔绝所有可疑的空气。  
  
然而一切努力和决心都在他看见一支飞矢向毫无察觉的舰长背后袭去的时候灰飞烟灭。他的身体在大脑还未反应过来的时候已经合身扑了上去，肩头一痛然后一麻，再然后一种该死的熟悉热度从他体内燃烧起来。  
  
见鬼，袭击者就不能用点正常的剧毒吗？！Sulu绝望地想着，拼命努力想要抓紧迅速消散的理智。  
  
被他护在——困在——自己身下的人嗤了一声。“庆幸他们没用毒吧，我亲爱的白马骑士。” Kirk抬起手臂，就像瓦肯星上时一般抱住他，他已无法分辨对方脸上的表情。“放心，我不会放开你。” 他惊觉地试图放松力道，却只是把人越抓越紧。  
  
他感觉自己如同回忆里那样再一次向着赤红的大地坠落，坠落，烫人的温度如有人保证的一般环绕着他，从未离去。  
  
之后医生向他解释那之于当地人确实是见血封喉的毒药也并没有缓解他的心情。  
  
  
  
到第五次的时候被押在祭台上的Sulu已经彻底放弃抵抗。在一群异星巫师的簇拥下Kirk潮红着面孔向他挑起一边嘴角。“来吧，Sulu先生，”他用唱歌一样的调子拖长声音说，“这个仪式不成他们不会善罢甘休的，早死早超生。”  
  
这是他们完全清醒状况下的第一次，但是他们的身体对彼此却已经如此熟悉。  
  
一切结束时他用大得毫无必要的力气死死环住怀里的人，在通红的耳垂边一遍遍地重复着对不起。Kirk脸上终于褪去了那满不在乎的无谓笑容，把面孔藏在了他的肩上。  
  
Sulu不知道自己刚刚有没有把那个名字喊出声。  
  
  
  
Sulu提出过更换探索队组成人员的提议，但是Captain Kirk显然绝对不会接受自己留守星舰这种正常舰长才会做的决定。“你在战斗和植物学两方面的技能都不可或缺，Sulu先生，而且命运那婊子看上的更可能是我而不是你，如果把你换成了尖耳朵我可保不齐会挂掉。”  
  
Kirk的蓝眼睛闪了闪，Sulu不知道自己是否真的听到了他未尽的意思。  
  
  
  
所以这就是他的人生了。  
  
  
  
而Sulu一点也不吃惊接下来在一次Kirk有权力挑一个垫背的时候对方半秒都没犹豫地就喊了他的名字。  
  
他甚至带了润滑剂。  
  
Sulu看着Kirk狡黠的笑头疼地捂住了脸。  
  
他们安静地做爱，高潮的时候Sulu看着那双潮湿朦胧的蓝色眼睛，慢慢俯下身去。Kirk金色的睫毛轻轻颤了颤，仰起脸，迎接了他们的第一个没有情欲纠缠的吻。  
  
“虽然有些迟，”Sulu说，“回去之后愿意和我一起共进晚餐吗，舰长？”  
  
一个柔软的笑容慢慢点亮Kirk的精致面孔，还带着薄红的眼角堆起细细的纹路，阳光明媚。  
  
“叫我Jim。”  
  
  
  
他们完好地回到星舰，写了份详略得当的任务简报，一起吃了晚饭，在Sulu的房间看了一场电影马拉松，然后单纯地相互拥抱着入睡。  
  
Kirk——Jim比Sulu还要高一英寸，在他怀里蜷缩起来的方式却显得那么小。

他的舰长其实比自己还要更年轻。  
  
他吻了吻那金黄色的发旋，闭上眼睛。  
  
  
  
（他们之后的探索任务一直随身携带润滑剂。）


End file.
